Everlastingly Yours
by MadaraUchiha333
Summary: Long ago, the world was a new place. A different place. But nestled deep within the rocky confines of the Earth Country was a hidden land. It was there when it all started. A perfect life, an epic love, and the evil that would destroy the world. MadaraxOC
1. Chapter 1: Rain Unto Rain

_**!!!WARNING!!!**_...Now that I have your attention, I would just like to point out something before this story even begins. I KNOW that Madara may appear to be ooc compared with the current storyline of Naruto, but please realize that this is around 75 years before the canon storyline starts, and his personality was slightly different back then in this story. So please don't comment that "ooh he is so ooc!!" :) Thanks. And know...

**Everlastingly Yours **

**Chapter One: **

There was _never _any sunlight in this accursed country. This, Rain country. The relentless pounding of the rain off the metal pipes strung all around the village was burrowing into Madara Uchiha's mind like a drill. Both the stabbing pain, and the anger, were building up in his head like a terrible flame, strong enough even to burn the rain.

Today, Madara's arms were folded across his chest, his sinister eyes as black as coal staring out at the village, resenting it with every fiber of his being. Never would he understand why people consented to spend every hour of their life in such a place. And on a day like today, when the rain wasn't as bad as usual, hundreds of people pushed their way through the crowds to shop and converse. Voices upon voices, all harsh and rough. Voices to match their ragged, ill-favored appearances.

Thank the heavens he would be soon returning to his hidden fortress in a far off land. A very dry, sunny far off place. Slowly, he turned from his place at the large open window hundreds of feet up. In the very tip of the tallest tower in the village. The quietest, most secluded place for him to plan, plot and hone his deadly skills.

"My liege?" Asked a low voice from the door to his office. "More word from Izuna."

Madara's back was to the man, and the mere sight of the Uchiha Lord standing there brooding was enough to make his voice crack when he continued.

"The part of the clan that left with him has successfully reached the fortress with no casualties and has settled in comfortably."

"Do they require supplies?" Madara finally spoke. His sonorous, intense voice was befitting his appearance.

The Lord of the Uchiha's was tall and extremely muscular with broad shoulders and the classic black hair of the clan cut in the traditional style of the Uchiha that only the Lord was permitted to wear. And he wore it proudly indeed. But most would say, that at the same time, his face was both the most handsome and most fear-inspiring part of him.

His face was the epitome of masculinity and he exuded raw power from even the slightest of glances. People weren't sure how to react when they heard his voice. One minute it might be roaring in fearsome anger and the next, aloof and casual. Then there was his sharingan, the kekkai genkai of his clan that was renowned throughout the world. Amongst the close members of his clan, the Lord was almost a different person, for sure, a somewhat kinder and more concerned man.

And yet, for all his qualities, frightening and otherwise, the Lord Madara was upset that day. And it seemed nothing could change it. Not even good news of his beloved clan's safety.

"Leave me now, Tekke." Murmured Madara as he turned back to the window. "Return only at greatest importance until tomorrow."

With a black look on his face, Tekke bowed and murmured a farewell as he backed out of the room.

For a few minutes, Madara reclined on the windowsill, tiredly looking out at the village streets that were slowly emptying. An eerie quiet followed.

Flexing his fingers experimentally, Madara noted with more anger, the crest of his clan engraved into the metal back of his hand-guards. Trying to ignore them, he curled his hand back into a tight fist and leaned against the crumbling wall, his eyes closed. Outside the wide window, thunder lashed the slowly darkening sky.

There was...a voice...singing, nearly a mile below on the street.

At first, he wasn't sure if it was human. It was so...soft...and...relaxing...No. It must be his tired mind deceiving him. But then, it continued. As he tilted his head down to stare at the street with his bright red eyes, his black bangs fell over his face, casting it in eerie shadows.

The once bustling streets were completely deserted, except for one small figure. It was a young woman, making her way slowly on the walkway, singing quietly to herself. Even by Madara's standards, she was beautiful. No...a more appropriate term might be ravishing.

She had long onyx-black hair that fell over her forehead in soft bangs and rested just below her shoulder blades, and honey-toned skin that seemed soft even from faraway. Her face was picturesque, with dark green eyes and soft features. The only protection she had against the quickly rising wind was a thin black shirt and a pair of black pants.

Dark clouds rolled across the sky, thunderous claps of lightning racing to the ground in bright flashes. Then, the familiar pinging of rain off the steel pipes strung throughout the village, and the downpour began.

He saw it coming from his vantage point, but the young woman was caught completely off guard by the three men that sauntered out of the shadows and quickly surrounded her.

"Well, hello there, girl..." Mumbled one of the men, he had a disgusting look about him, and his breath smelt of alcohol to the lone girl. "I've been watching you for a long time...and I want you!" He lunged at her with a roar.

Her eyes widened fearfully as one of his accomplices grabbed her and put a knife to her throat. Passing dirty leers between each other, the man that had grabbed her handed her over to the first man without any hesitancy.

"Ah, isn't that cute?" He gurgled. "Her knees are shaking!" The smell of alcohol burned her nose as he put his mouth down beside her ear. "Squirming only makes it worse..." He hissed, running her hand around her back to her stomach.

"Let me go! Stop!" She finally found her voice, and cried out a desperate plea. But they were only reveling in her terror.

"Now...Do as I say!" The man roared suddenly, and there was a sudden loud snap.

Up in his room in the tower, Madara's eyes glanced away from the scene as her high-pitched scream of pain rang through him. Then, he whirled around, and walked out of the room.

Plip! The wet tears that rolled down her cheeks were indistinguishable from the rain that fell all around them. A dark shadow appeared in her vision, and she weakly raised her head, and stared ahead blankly, the terror replaced by a numb sensation.

Just as the next boom of thunder rolled through the storm clouds, two black shinobi sandals stopped just in the circle of her vision, and then there was a pressure on her neck. Her vision blurred, but she was well-aware of falling over and being caught up by somebody that cradled her broken arm carefully.

The rain seemed to stop, and she slowly realized that she was inside a building, and that the person carrying her was walking up stairs. She shivered, and felt the person stop and remove one of their arms. A door opened, and there was the sound of chair legs scraping hurriedly across a stone floor. She was put down gently on a soft chair.

"Open your eyes." Muttered a deep voice. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and then she froze, her spine ramrod straight. A pair of dangerous and vindictive bright red eyes were locked with hers.

**This is my first story so please review and tell me if you want the next chapter! Its entitled: Never Fear**

**Preview:**

"Never make the mistake of telling an Uchiha Lord what he can and cannot do. Such insolence!" Madara hissed, his red eyes flashing.  
"And while you stay here under _my_ hospitality...Remarks like that, are punishable with death!"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Warmth

**Mkay here it is XD^^!!! The second chapter of Everlastingly Yours!!!!!!!**

**Everlastingly Yours**

**Chapter Two:  
**

_"Open your eyes." Muttered a deep voice. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and then she froze, her spine ramrod straight. A pair of dangerous and vindictive bright red eyes were locked with hers._

_

* * *

_"Good..." He seemed to be muttering to himself. "You sure got yourself into a lot of trouble down there." With the ease of somebody who had done it too many times before, he deftly wrapped bandages around her arm and tied it tightly. A soft gasp of pain escaped her, but then she realized she was crying and hurriedly wiped away her tears.

"What is your name?" The woman looked up at his words. Why was he being nice to her?

Cautiously, she replied:

"I-I'm Y-Yuki." She folded her shaking hands in her lap and tried to steady them. "Forgive my impertinence but...who are you?"

A chuckle escaped the man and he looked down at her, his eyes suddenly a deep black.

"I am Tekke."

The swift change of his eye color caught her off guard, and Yuki looked down at the floor with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for saving me, Tekke-sama." She murmured. "And for fixing my arm."

The man, Tekke, stared at her for a minute, and then shook his head slightly.

"The "sama" was nice for once, but I didn't save you. My lord, Madara, did." He chuckled and double checked her bandaged arm. "He dropped you off with me and went back to finish the job."

Yuki's eyes widened and she clenched her hands tightly together nervously.

"Only ninja are that quick on their feet." She whispered. "You and your lord are shinobi, aren't you?"

"Correct." Tekke replied. Then, his fingers on one hand twitched very slightly. "It seems he has returned. Be cautious."

Yuki felt her dark hair move as he disappeared in a gust of wind, and her mouth opened slightly.

"You...are scared of us." Said a voice so powerful it seemed to shake the room. It was almost mocking, and at the sound, Yuki's head whipped up.

Her attempt to appear strong failed utterly when she saw him leaning casually on the door-frame.

His hair was short, black and spiky at the back, but fell over his forehead and around his face, hiding part of his gaze. Yuki saw the bright red eyes he had, just like the other man, and she flinched. Compared to the other man, he was a giant! Tall, and muscled like men she had only seen in paintings. He wore all black clothing, but had maroon armor over his chest, back, calves, and wrists.

The man, whom she knew to be called Madara, smirked. And Yuki closed her open mouth and looked away with a frown on her face.

"I'm not scared of you..." She said with a quivering voice. There was a violent gust of wind, and an arm materialized on either side of her face, palms pressing against the back of the chair. At closer glance, his red eyes were patterned differently than the other mans, but it wasn't taking priority in her mind at that moment.

"What a bold thing to say." He muttered almost to himself, staring at her with no trace of emotion on his face.

Yuki gripped her hands to hard, and she winced when she bumped her broken arm against the armrest of the chair. Slowly, the man removed his hands and looked down at her arm, a frown appearing on his face.

"F-Forgive my i-impertinence but...w-who are you?" Asked Yuki shyly, turning her head so that she was looking anywhere but at him.

It was several tense seconds before he replied to her question. He was rather occupied with staring at her.

"Madara...Uchiha." He finally said.

On the outside, his face was stony and emotionless. On the inside however, he was quite disconcerted by the feelings rushing through his mind. Especially the thoughts that kept appearing : _She is beautiful_.

Her hair, long and onyx black, had somehow stayed neat, with her bangs lightly brushing her eyes. The clothes she wore were far from flattering, but it was easy to see that she was minuscule, and had a goddess-like face.

"Then, thank you for saving me, Uchiha-Sama." She said quietly, sounding a little bit shocked.

"Tekke!" He shouted suddenly, his voice booming through the top floor of the tower. "Get her some clothes and show her to a room."

Yuki raised her eyes to look at him, and their eyes met for the briefest of seconds. Then, Madara turned and strode from the room, Tekke instantly ducking in, almost seeming afraid of the other man.

"Follow me." He said, helping her stand up from the chair. She remained silent as he led her to a black door directly attached to the room she had been in and showed her into the bathroom.

"I shall return for you shortly." He said, bowing his head and backing out of the room. Turning to the shower, Yuki slowly let her kimono drop over her shoulders and fall to the floor. She turned to water on to a lukewarm temperature and stepped in tentatively, holding her arm out of the water. For ten minutes, she washed all the dirt out of her hair and off her body. When she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, she found a wrapped box on the counter.

Her mouth dropped in shock when she saw what was inside it. A ruby-red mini-kimono with black sleeves, and black flowers winding up the side. Along with it were black satin shoes and a hair clip to match.

A few minutes later, Tekke knocked on the door and called through:

"Have you finished Milady?" Yuki opened the door smiling.

"Nobody has ever called me that before!" She giggled. "Lady!"

Grinning at her, Tekke turned and led her from the office room into a dark hallway with torches every few meters or so along the wall. At the very end of the hall was a pitch black door with a heavy handle. He pulled it open easily, but didn't enter, instead beckoning her to go in.

The breath before the plunge...

* * *

**Sorry this was a short chappy, but I am still sorting out where this story is going. I promise I'll have the third chapter up before next Monday though :), **

**MadaraUchiha333  
**


	3. Chapter 3: A Good Dream

**:( Ya I've decided I'm a bad person for lying and not updating as fast as I said I would. Normally, I'm not the type for excuses but...I was plotting out the whole rest of the story and with the end of school have been a little busy. But finally, here it is! The third (and exceptionally exciting) chapter of Everlastingly Yours!!!!!! Enjoy XD**

**Chapter 3: A Good Dream**

Yuki took three steps over the threshold and stopped. Her head whipped around when she heard the door shut.

"Welcome." A tall, muscular-looking figure was silhouetted against the light from the window. "I trust you feel better now." Madara turned his head, and looked at her with one of his red eyes. Even his thoughts paused when he saw her.

The red kimono and hair-piece stood out beautifully with her alabaster skin and shiny black hair that had been left to hang around her face. She had a shy smile on her face and her hands were folded together in front of her.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I do." An audible gasp escaped her lips as a pure black hawk screeched and soared in through the huge window on the opposite side of the room. It circled once before landing on Madara's shoulder and squawking once.

Almost lazily, he offered the bird his arm, which it accepted eagerly. The man held it in front of him and stroked its head, earning a contented caw from the hawk.

"Welcome back, Kumomaru." He murmured, pulling a white scroll out of a pouch on the birds back. He tucked it into his sleeve, and then turned his head to look at Yuki again. "Come here."

Slowly, Yuki crossed the room and stood behind him as Madara turned so that he was directly facing her. Only the bird was in between them. He cawed once, and stared at Yuki with its deep brown eyes. All of a sudden, he hopped down right onto the back of Madara's hand so that he was close to Yuki, at nudged her lightly with his beak.

An eager smile grew across her face, and unable to help herself, she giggled as the bird persistently nudged her again.

"He is a persistent ladies man." Madara chuckled. "Kumomaru won't stop until he gets your attention."

Still giggling, Yuki stroked the top of his head like she had seen Madara do, and smiled when the hawk closed his eyes and drooped his head.

The Uchiha watched her as she laughed and played for a few more minutes with his hawk, then watched her frown as Kumomaru squawked once more and took off.

"Don't worry." He grinned. "Its not you, but he has a scroll to deliver and he can't stay." A soft smile appeared on Yuki's face and she gave the hawk a little wave as he flared his wings and disappeared into the rain clouds.

"He's beautiful." She whispered. "I've never seen a hawk up so close before."

"What is your relation to this place?" Madara asked, his eyes shadowed in darkness. "You are not of Amegakure."

Yuki's back stiffened visibly, and she lowered her face to the ground. With a shaky voice, she replied.

"M-My brother was killed...and I was left alone here! I was to scared to go anywhere else."

A warm finger touched her chin gently and pulled her head up. Frowning down at her, Madara replied.

"I am not asking you to leave." He muttered. Then, he smirked. "In fact, I'm not inclined to _let _you leave." With a stunned look on her face, Yuki could only stand there for a few minutes, then, she brought her hands up to his finger that was under her chin, and lightly rested them there. As if she was afraid to move it.

"You're hands are warm." She whispered, closing her eyes. Instead of replying, Madara raised one eyebrow and then chuckled.

"That was a courageous thing to say to me." Her eyes flashed open, and a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-Sama..." She said quietly. "Forgive me." Staring straight at his chest, she let her hands drop away, and Madara frowned.

"Fire is in my blood...and I never get cold. You, on the other hand, are frigid. Your hands are like ice."

The red blush on her face deepened as he took both of her hands and wrapped his around them with an expressionless look on his face. Yuki's bright green eyes sparkled as she finally raised her head and looked Madara straight in the eyes.

"W-Why did you save me? Uchiha-Sama..." She whispered.

Her lips parted in shock as Madara leaned his face closer to hers and moved his head slightly so that his lips were next to her ear.

"Madara-Sama," He chuckled. "Is fine. And I saved you because..." Softly, he took one of his hands and ran his fingers down her arm. "I am an honorable man."

Yuki's mouth opened very slightly and she murmured back robotically.

"Villains can be honorable. And I have known many such men."

Madara couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Yes. And now you know another."

Yuki stared at him with wide eyes and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Just the presence of this man was clouding them. Then a piercing pain bore through her and her uninjured hand flew to her heart.

_Is this...a dream?..._

_The absolute whiteness started to blossom with colors more vivid and beautiful than she had ever seen. Yuki realized that she was standing on a floor of pure gold, wearing robes of the most scarlet red and staring straight forward into a silver mirror._

_It would have been hard for some people to believe, but Yuki had never glimpsed her own face before. Like meeting a new person, she stared at the mirror in a daze. There was simply no other word for it than pristine beauty. For a brief moment she thought she was staring at the reflection of a delicate statue. _

_Suddenly, in the mirror over her shoulder, a dark tall shape appeared, and Yuki turned around with a surprised look on her face. _

_The sight of a golden hallway greeted her, with pillars of black marble and floors encrusted with all the jewels of the earth. And standing a few meters behind her, at the foot of a small stairwell was...Madara...in the full battle regalia of a lord._

_Feeling detached from her own body...if it even was her own body, Yuki heard herself cry out-_

_"Madara-Sama!" And throw herself down the stairs into his strong arms. He caught her and with a huge grin on his face, spun her around him and then raised her just above his head. Yuki, feeling the purest joy, put both hands on his face and lowered her lips onto his._

_"You're safe!" She whispered, a tear of happiness rolling down her cheek. Madara looked astonished and then tossed her a sly grin._

_"I promised you I'd come back...always..." And just as he pressed his own lips to hers-_

_Light...a good dream then..._

Yuki's eyes slowly opened, and her mind jolted back to reality. She was standing right in front of Madara just as she had been before her...dream...he was still holding onto her good hand and staring in amazement at her eyes.

"What in the name of the Kami was that?-" Madara exclaimed but then stopped himself.

"D-Did you..." Yuki slowly raised her round, scared eyes to his. "...H-How did you see-....w-what i-I...?"

Regaining some shred of composure, Madara gently put a finger over her lips and shook his head.

"I only saw your pain, and had but the briefest of seconds to wonder what was wrong before you snapped back." He said with a blank face.

Squeezing her hands lightly with just one of his, he stepped around her and started to lead her lightly towards the door, staying only one step ahead of her.

"I'll show you to the room you'll sleep in. The fatigue is easy to see in your eyes." Just outside the room they had been in was a black steel door. Madara pushed it open with ease and stepped inside, practically carrying her in with him. As he turned around to look at her again, she stumbled slightly and the very tip of her nose brushed his chest armor lightly.

Quickly, her hand jumped to her nose and she blushed.

"My apologies!" she exclaimed. "I tripped!"

Madara smirked at her but then stepped to the side so that she could see the room. It was exceptionally large, but taken up by a huge bed and a desk. The desk was covered in so many stacks of papers, Yuki thought it a wonder that it wasn't broken under their weight.

The bed was covered in sheets of black silk and had the same strange crest on it that Yuki had noticed on Madara's clothes. A red and white circular fan.

"You'll be sleeping here." He said. "I leave you now." Suddenly, Yuki's hands were greeted by cold, sharp air, and she turned to look at him before he left the room.

"M-Madara-Sama!" She cried out suddenly. "I-I don't want to ruin this kimono by sleeping in it..."

Madara stared blankly, then he seemed to think of an idea.

"These are the only extra clothes in the building." He said, grabbing something out of a drawer and handing the black bundle to her. "Enjoy." Tossing her another smirk, Madara turned and exited the room.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, Yuki let out a gasp and fell back on the bed. She lay there until she caught her breath. When she felt calmer, the young women smiled and stepped out of her kimono.

With a cute frown, she unfolded the bundle that Madara had given her and examined it closely. She blushed, but gently removed the kimono and pulled the giant shirt over her head. With soft, careful fingers, she pulled out the hairpiece, and her soft black locks cascaded over her face. The shirt went down to her mid-thighs and the sleeves past her hands.

A giggle escaped her.

"At least its warm!" She murmured to herself, burying into the soft sheets on the bed. In no time at all, she felt herself slipping into sleep, feeling more safe than she had felt in many months.

It was still nighttime when Yuki woke shivering. There was a small light in the room coming from a glowing candle on the desk. Madara was sitting nonchalantly in the chair, writing on a blank scroll. His eyes flashed up when he heard her awaken.

"You're cold." Stated Madara. "And restless." He stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. The heavy armor he had donned earlier was gone, and he wore only a black shirt and pants.

Yuki shook her head and pulled the sheet back up around herself.

"I'm fine, Madara-Sama!" Even her voice shivered, giving her away instantaneously, and earning a smirk from Madara. "But you must be tired! Shouldn't you also be asleep?"

Madara chuckled, and he shook his head.

"I'm keeping an eye on you. Besides, you're in my bed." At first, it was a smirk, but then, it slowly changed into a warm smile that jolted its way right to Yuki's heart.

Yuki turned the deepest shade of pink and shot back up.

"I'm sorry! I'll-" Before she could finish speaking however, Madara put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down.

"Its alright. I'm doing work." Then, his smirk was back. "In any case, if and when I become tired, I _will _rest. Whether you're there or not."

Yuki's blush instantaneously darkened. For a moment, Madara sat there and looked at her before returning to his desk. With a quick motion, he grasped the flame between his fingertips and snuffed it out. In the semi-darkness, Yuki saw him move back to the side of the bed and sit down on the edge. She shuffled out of her little warm space to the opposite edge.

A few silent minutes passed during which Yuki couldn't help but stare in wonder at the man. He had his head held dejectedly in his hands and a quiet but angry sigh passed his lips. Finally he turned and slowly rested back on the bed. Even in the complete darkness, his eyes cast a red shine wherever he happened to look. He noticed her staring and his eyes suddenly turned black as coal, a stark contrast to his light skin.

Madara rolled lazily to the center of the mattress. His muscular weight sunk the mattress in slightly, and Yuki felt herself actually slipping back towards the center. For a few heart-stopping moments, she slid backwards, then, her back hit his side.

Madara's head turned and he surveyed her with one eyebrow raised.

She let out a strange whimpering noise and scooted back to the edge. Grinning, Madara shifted his weight silently and tried not to laugh as Yuki almost immediately slipped back.

The entire incident was repeated a third time, and finally Yuki, with a look of fierce determination on her face, gripped the other side of the mattress with her uninjured hand and clamped down hard.

"That can hardly be comfortable." Remarked Madara with an amused smirk on his face.

"No. -It's fine-." Yuki replied in a strained voice. In her eyes, whatever she had said must have been cause for concern for him because he immediately rose and hung over her, his eyes roving her face.

"Your arm pains you." He commented suddenly, and he suddenly vanished. Yuki's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her.

"Don't leave!" She cried out. There was a soundless moment and then Madara's dark voice from the darkness replied:

"I am right here."

Yuki's breath came in soft gasps as she repeated her plea.

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

"Promise me...don't leave." She murmured. "I'm scared to be alone again."

Madara's shadowed form rose from his chair and he made his way back over to the bedside.

"I won't leave you." He repeated. "I...promise."

As he sat down beside her and took her cold hand, a silent battle raged inside his head.

_"She is to soft...to fragile...not at all suitable."_

_**"I don't give a damn what the others would think!" **_Roared a more sinister side. _**"I am the leader and the decision is MINE! And no others!"**_

_"Just be realistic. There is no guarantee...and you could end up killing her in one of your rages!"_

"_**Never!..." **_But his strong voice grew just the tiniest bit quieter. _**"I saw it...in her head...A vision of the future. Such a thing could only be from the Kami. She is special. It is our destiny. I can feel it pulling at my very soul."**_

_"You will end up killing her before you get what you want-"_

_**"Enough." **_Then the darker voice silenced the soft one. _**"You know nothing. Begone now and forever." **_And then- _**"She will be mine." **_He purred softly.

* * *

**Oooh well wasn't that just exciting?!?!?! :D Anyways, I guarantee you that the next chapter will be up soon! (I know I can keep this promise because Chapter 4 is already finished Moihahaha...I'm just added some more details and increasing the suspense *winkwink*). ALSO....dundundun....I have decided that when this story is over I will be writing a sequel set in the canon storyline that will flesh out alot of stuff about this story as well. Madara and Yuki will have defining roles in cet sequel as will Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and a little OC of my own hereafter known as Kimiko.**

-$-

**MadaraUchiha333**


	4. Chapter 4: Mine at Last

Time seemed to creep along in the tower. Not to say that the days were boring, but each second seemed like an eternity. Yet Yuki seemed perfectly content to run around talking and exploring the upper floors of the tower.

Three days after Yuki arrived, Madara walked into the room she was in with a surprise on his arm. He got an odd feeling when he saw her eyes light up.

"Oh, she's gorgeous!"

"She's yours." Madara chuckled.

Perched on his arm was a pure white hawk. She had a more delicate head than most, and a finely pointed beak. The very tips of her wings were bright gold flecked with silver.

"Wh-...M-Mine?"

Madara smirked and nodded his head patiently. Slowly he took her wrist and gave the bird a little push onto her forearm.

"Give her a name." Madara murmured, watching her sparkling eyes cautiously. "Anything you want."

The young woman felt a sort of nervous happiness. It was the first gift anybody had ever given her in her life, and the feeling was overwhelming.

"I like...Ai." Giggled Yuki. "Ai the messenger hawk!"

"You're going to teach her to send messages?" Madara asked with a smirk. "Good luck! Only trained specialists can do that properly."

The newly named Ai screeched loudly and flew swiftly around round walls of the room. As she watched the hawks progress, Yuki turned her eyes to Madara and let them widen innocently.

"But.....aren't you a trained specialist?"

Madara took one more step and froze, his eyes slowly opening, a frown growing across his face. He turned his head to the side and looked at her with one dark eye. It was a mistake he would at first regret, and then cherish for the rest of his life.

One look, no, one _glance _at her round, sad eyes and she had him instantly in her will. At that precise moment, he would have done absolutely anything she asked. But she didn't say anything at all, and maybe that was even worse. She simply stood there and looked sadly up at him, her beautiful eyes glistening.

"Well...I...guess I could show you how to train it." He said simply, barely aware of what he was saying.

It struck him just then, how extremely beautiful she was. Her pale skin looked soft and silky even from that distance, and it shone with a gentle silver glow. And despite the fact that she was so small, she still had a womanly figure, lean but present...and alluring. God curse her eyes. Her intoxicating stare that was even at that moment drawing Madara into her.

"Thank you...Madara-sama..." Yuki smiled and flounced out of the room, calling back that she wanted to go and find paper and a pen.

When he finally gained control of his head once again, Madara shook it slightly. It wasn't the first time he had wanted her but-...this time...something more than that had gripped him.

"Dammit, woman." He growled, slamming his fist down on the window sill. A tiny feminine gasp from behind him made him spin around in surprise.

"Did I...d-do something?" Yuki stammered, her eyes slightly fearful. "I-I'm sorry! If you do not wish to-to..."

"Never fear, Yuki-hime." Madara said with a devilish smirk. "I'm more than happy to spend all the time with you it takes to train that cursed bird."

At that moment, the hawk swooped down and clamped itself onto Yuki's shoulder. She jumped in surprise but looked ecstatically happy.

"Ai." She said, petting the birds fine beak. "Madara-Sama!" She gestured at Madara, and the bird followed her line of gaze intently, coming to rest on Madara's imposing form.

Ai screamed and flew to Madara's shoulder. The Uchiha Lord smirked and stroked the hawks wing softly. He almost because lost in thought as he stared at Yuki unblinkingly.

"She's a beautiful creature." He muttered. "Captivating..."

The sudden appearance of Yuki directly in front of him, snapped him back to reality. She gave him a gleaming smile and without really knowing what she was doing, threw her arms around him and laughed.

"It really worked!" she cried happily. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was hugging him and she hurriedly stepped back.

Inwardly, Madara cursed himself for not grabbing a hold of her. Her skin was soft.

As the hawk hopped up onto his forearm, he held it out to Yuki, who looked thoroughly abashed.

"Here." He said gently, trying to calm her, and took her wrist in his other hand. He held up her arm and let Ai hop onto it.

"I-I'm sorry-"

Madara put a finger over her lips, and she froze. So did he. Unable to believe that his day could get any stranger, Madara could hardly believe how his own body was betraying him.

Her lips were softer than silk. And they trembled ever so slightly beneath his touch. At the same time, he both wanted to comfort her softly, and stop her quivering... and take her mouth in a passionate kiss. He did neither, for he was simply at that point trying to remain in control of his carnal side.

"Again, there is nothing to apologize for, Yuki-hime. You look hungry and it grows late. Come eat and then rest."

"T-Thank you Madara-sama." She whispered, still shocked and shaking. "I think sleep sounds good right now."

"Very well. Head on back to the room."

Giving he a tiny nudge with his hand, Madara watched with a fake smile on his face that made Yuki's innocent eyes widen just the smallest bit.

When the door had shut behind her, and her enticing image was suddenly gone from his mind, Madara slumped against the wall in a tired defeat. Never before in his long life had he been forced to resist so hard. It was getting ridiculous! Even when she made an innocently naïve comment, he could barely resist the urge to crush her against him and just hold her, let alone his animal desires to kiss her.

"Damn it all!" He hissed and slammed his fist into the wall. Then, he saw the damage he had done and let his head fall. Tekke would kill him...a giant circular hole had been punched straight through the wall, leaving the entire room subject to the extremely cold high altitude winds. He laughed nervously and squinted his eyes against the bare winds.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Madara-sama..." Said a quiet voice from the door- Madara froze in his place, his face calm but his mind shocked. "Madara-sama?" Yuki asked in a concerned voice. "I'm...lost..."

He couldn't help himself. Madara had to laugh when he heard the embarrassed and bashful tone of her voice. Or maybe it was a laugh to quell his urge to shout in anger.

"I'll take you." He said, still chuckling, and took her hand in his. The action surprised Yuki, and she gasped at the warmth of him. It was hard to keep walking when the heat just made her want to sleep.

"M-Maaadara...sama..." She said, barely stifling a yawn. "I might fall asleep right here!" Giggled Yuki. Grinning down at her, Madara studied her face for a moment and concluded that she was being perfectly serious. She looked like she was about to topple over!

"Up you go." He muttered, and slid one hand around her back. In one swift motion, he had pulled her up off her feet and into his arms. With one arm beneath her knees, the other around her waist, and with her squirming every which way he carried her back to the room.

Yuki was giggling and laughing the entire way. First hanging her head upside down and then holding onto Madara tighter when he started going down stairs and pretended to drop her.

"Ah! Don't let go!" She squealed and closed her eyes tightly. Madara chuckled evilly in a way that made Yuki frown cutely. "That laugh isn't making me feel safer!" As Madara opened the door to the hallway, the rush of air and jolt of movement made Yuki's hair fall over her face.

Madara paused, and the sudden stop made Yuki open her eyes. She let out a tiny gasp. Using one of his arm to hold her to his chest, Madara reached up with the other one and brushed her hair out of her face ever so gently. The tips of his fingers brushed her forehead and a shiver ran through her.

Then, Yuki's heart nearly stopped when...when she saw the look on Madara's face. It was a look of concentration, his entire face scowling. But his eyes! They were smiling. With a look of pure and truthful serenity he looked down at her, and then slowly took his hand away. Yuki had a sudden urge to grab it and hold it in her hands, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement, and her eyes flashed sideways.

Tekke leaned against the wall, right beside the room where Yuki slept. He had a humble smile on his face and as Madara walked past him to enter the room, he winked down at Yuki. A bright red blush splashed across her cheeks. Then she closed her eyes again and turned her face into Madara's armor nervously. A few seconds later, he held his arms out from his body, pulling her away from his warmth. Yuki slowly opened her eyes, still blushing, and looked up at him.

"You're going to drop me?" She questioned with a small laugh. Madara's hawk flew through the window and landed on his desk, spattering a bottle of ink over the side. He didn't even avert his gaze from his eyes, just shook his head slightly and bent his knees.

Treating her like a delicate flower, he softly put her down on the bed and pulled his arms away from her. He didn't miss the flash of emotion in her eyes as he started to turn away. Although Yuki felt that her heart was breaking at that moment, she felt herself slipping into sleep.

She spent one hour sleeping restlessly, tossing, turning, and murmuring incoherent words of terror in her sleep. When he could no longer stand the sound of her fear, Madara decided to abandon his work and walked over to the bed. Ripping of his armor, he sat down on the edge for a few seconds, and then rolled into the middle. As usual, Yuki slid down until her back bumped into his chest.

For a few minutes, Madara just lay there, looking at her sleeping with a sad look on his face. Then, his eyes widened in silent shock, for Yuki had rolled over and snuggled herself closer to him. She put both hands on his chest and nestled her head right beneath his.

"Madara...kun..." Whispered Yuki in her sleep, and she fell back into the soft, rhythmic breathing of a deep sleep.

"Yuki." He murmured back, and slowly put one of his arms protectively around her.

With her small, warm body pressed near to him, Madara too fell asleep. He didn't wake until several hours later:

"Madara..."

It was so quiet, nearly imperceptible. He almost missed it. At first he was unwilling to believe that she had said his name. Then, she repeated it.

"Madara!..."

He pushed himself up on his hands and looked down at her with a questioning look in his eyes. Cursing himself inwardly, Madara smirked and lowered his head so that is was directly over hers.

Yuki was angled slightly away from him and had a peaceful look on her face, relaxed in sleep. Moonlight seeped through the window and landed on the pillow, illuminating her beauty even more.

"Kiss...me?" She whispered, her lips barely moving. Madara slowly brought up one of his hands and put his palm against her cheek. Holding his breath, Madara traced his thumb around the curve of her lips and felt his throat go dry.

"As you wish."

He lowered his head the last half of an inch and felt a great warmth explode inside him as his lips touched hers. Yuki let out a noise half way between a whimper and a sigh and moved her lips back against hers, then, just as Madara pulled away, her eyes opened.

For a minute, she simply stared at him, a furious blush across her whole face, her body trembling beside his. Yuki realized the intimate closeness of their bodies, but she couldn't move. He had his arm around her...and she didn't really want to.

"How villainous of you..." Mumbled Yuki, her mind still reeling, her lips still burning. "To take advantage of a sleeping lady!" Then, she cracked a smile and giggled.

"Well I did warn you." Madara replied, never looking away from her eyes. "I am a villain."

"I thought you said you were honorable!" Exclaimed Yuki as she tilted her head to the side and tried to cool her lips that felt as if they were on fire.

"I tried to be..." A sigh escaped Madara. "But I just couldn't help myself." He admitted. "And..." He smirked evilly. "You asked me to kiss you."

"Wha-? I-I did not!" She cried, blushing deeper, for she knew exactly who she had dreamed about.

With a choked laugh, Madara touched his fingertip to her forehead and pulled her mind out. Inside his head she saw the memory. Saw her lips form the words, saw her voice give them life. Her mouth dropped open.

"Are you...mad at me?" He whispered into her ear, smirking all the while. Staring up at him with wide innocent eyes she managed to reply:

"Yes."

Madara's eyes darkened. "Because you're just lying there. Letting me get cold over here."

"You're still cold?" He asked concernedly, unconsciously brushing a loose strand of hair off her face. Even though her heart was beating a mile a minute, Yuki managed to force herself to move. She gently wrapped her cool hands around Madara's wrist and brought his hand back to the side of her face.

"You keep me warm!" Insisted Yuki quietly. "Without you here I would freeze!" Letting out a laugh, she pushed herself closer to him and nudged him with her elbow until he draped his other arm over her.

Gears in Madara's mind were spinning out of control. Inside his mind was purring with contentment. _He had her! She would soon be his! Forever..._But outside he was slightly hesitant. He...wasn't sure how to move forward.

Already asleep again, Yuki whimpered and pressed closer to him. She rolled over so that she faced him and buried her face in the curve of his neck.

"I won't leave you." Chuckled Madara, brushing her cheek with his own. "Despite what anybody thinks, its too late now. I want you forever...and I always get what I want."

"Madara-sama...nothing lasts forever..." Murmured Yuki softly. She pressed her cheek into his palm and bit her lip.

"Ah, Yuki-hime." Hissed Madara, barely able to control the volume of his voice. "That is one of the reasons I love you as much as I do." Yuki's eyes flashed open. "You say the most naïve things sometimes...if only you knew...just how easy it is. To last forever. Just how hard it is, to love somebody you cannot have. To love you."

Yuki's breath came in short gasps, her face blushing, her mind crying out. A single crystal tear formed at the corner of her eye and ran down her face.

"I-I love you Madara-sama." Said Yuki in a shaky voice. "You said you always get what you want! So take me with you!...Please..."

"Yes." Purred Madara out loud. "But sleep. You're so tired." When Yuki nodded and slowly sank her head back close to him, Madara closed his eyes and rocked her back and forth briefly.

"I love you." She repeated frantically.

"I know." He chuckled, then his eyes narrowed. "I know." _"You are mine at last..."_


End file.
